gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter VI (Wazzupguys)
Street Fighter VI is the ninth installment in the Street Fighter series. Modes Story Mode Arcade Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 10 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. the 1st 7 are against random opponents, the 8th is against the character's rival, the 9th is against Falke and the 10th is against Ed. Score Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 10 stages in which the player needs to get the highest score possible. the 1st 8 are against random opponents, the 9th is against Falke and the 10th is against Ed. Time Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 10 stages that the player needs to finish in the shortest time possible. the 1st 8 are against random opponents, the 9th is against Falke and the 10th is against Ed. Survival Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 100 stages in which the player fights as much characters as possible. Versus Mode the players choose 2 characters and fight each other. Online Mode Training Mode Customzation Mode Gallery Mode Options Mode Gameplay The gameplay is the similar as Street Fighter V. however there are now mechanics that are added or replacing older mechanics: Plot The game takes place in 2020. 21 years after the events of Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. Characters * Ryu * Ken Masters * Chun-Li * Guile - 3 years ago, Guile's time in the POTUS's office ended * Cammy White * Dhalsim * Sakura Kasugano * Zangief * Karin Kanzuki * Sean Matsuda * Fei-Long * Dee Jay * Alex * Juri Han * Sagat * Urien * Vega * Ibuki * Mel Masters - the main protagonist of the game, * Tetsuya * Li-Fen * Amy * Igor * Dhatta * Bushar * ?''' * ?' * 'Shun''' * Raiden(Guest Character from Mortal Kombat) * T.J. Combo(Guest Character from Killer Instinct) * Terry Bogard(Guest Character from The King of Fighters) * Sol Badguy(Guest Character from Guilty Gear) Secret Characters * Birdie * Adon * Necro * Dan Hibiki * C.Viper * Abel * Rashid * Guy * Cody Travers * Kolin * G * Menat * Falke(Sub-Boss) * Ed(Final Boss) - the main antagonist of the game, 20 years ago, his rapidly aging body was dying but he still insisted on living on. hoewver by a miracle he thought Roy Bromwell and by accident switched bodies with him. with his new body, Ed decided to hire former Illuminati scientists to heal his former body from the rapid aging for the future. over the past 20 years, he slowly gained political power and decided to reveal his true identity to the world. 4 years ago Ed was elected POTUS. Stages More to come Trivia *The game rectons Sakura's status with Hinata of being her childhood friend. restoring the decade time gap between Street Fighter 1 and Rival Schools 1. Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter Category:Mortal Kombat Category:The King of Fighters Category:Killer Instinct Category:Guilty Gear Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Xbox Series X Games